


【十日谈∶day1】旗袍就该配美人

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, c - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【十日谈∶day1】旗袍就该配美人

那真是块好料子。

赭色的岭南香云纱，上头被压着暗色的云纹，由下人恭恭敬敬地捧到他面前。张云雷懒懒地放下手里时兴的细烟卷低头瞥了一眼:“这不是做旗袍的料子吗，怎送到我这里来？”

送料子的小姑娘被吓得一个哆嗦，举着托盘战战兢兢地道:“是郭少爷送的，说……说这色配您。”

原来是郭麒麟搞的鬼把戏。张云雷一时也觉得有趣，挥了挥手叫小姑娘去照着留在裁缝师傅那儿的尺寸叫老师傅裁一身旗袍出来。他有时闲下来也扮上妆上台唱几出戏，因而对穿女装并没有多大抵触，只是不晓得杨九郎看见后会是什么表情。

想到此，他暗暗地笑了一笑。

杨九郎这几天忙得很，一回来就匆匆忙忙换了身褂子去寻张云雷。张云雷早就得了消息，便推了今天的局在玫瑰园里只等杨九郎一个。但杨九郎再思他心切也只能老老实实地去先跟郭德纲打了招呼汇报了手头事情的进度，背后那西洋钟走了两圈才得了郭德纲的首肯叫他去见张云雷。

一进门杨九郎便闻着了一股张云雷平日里爱用的紫述香味。隔着一扇工笔绘了花鸟镶了珐琅与象牙的云母屏风隐隐约约地瞧见一个人影斜着靠在榻上。杨九郎紧走几步绕了过去，刚想打声招呼却被眼前的景象窒得吞回了声音。

他心心念念的小郎君挑着眼角朝他看过来，手上还捏着个镶翡翠缠金丝的银香匙朝香炉里加香粉，身上裹的却不是寻常的大褂而是一身赭色的旗袍，旗袍的衩开的比寻常女子穿的要高一些，随随便便地露着张云雷那双瘦白的大腿。室内的灯点得暗，昏黄地映得张云雷皮肤泛着晶莹的玉色。杨九郎喉结一动咽了口水，走过去伸手便捉住张云雷的脚腕:“穿这么薄做什么？”张云雷皱起眉头借着他的力道虚虚地踹了他一脚，靠着他腿边拿两根玉白可爱的脚趾夹着他的大褂边儿扯了扯∶“你穿的也不厚啊，还说我？”

杨九郎俯下身去一手撑在张云雷的身边，另一只闲置着的手向着他被薄薄一层旗袍遮着的大腿根摸去，含着些笑地道∶“这不是怕你冷着？左右也没什么事，爷们儿帮你暖一暖。”张云雷换了个姿势躺着，闻那言又屈着腿踹了杨九郎的肚子一脚∶“你是谁的爷们儿，净往自己脸上贴金。”杨九郎埋首在他颈子边胡乱亲着，手已经摸到了人比身体别处丰润些的屁股，有些含混地哄他∶“张先生是我的爷们儿，好不好？”

小别胜新婚。张云雷迷迷糊糊地就想起来这句话，也挺应景。杨九郎下面那根东西已经隔着一层布硬热地贴在他腿上，他以为杨九郎会解了他那旗袍肌肤相贴地干那些事儿，可杨九郎打着“这样好看”的旗号只解开了领口那两颗盘扣，露出张云雷的脖颈和锁骨来凑过去像条大型犬一样地啃。张云雷喘着气推他那顶着乱糟糟栗子毛的脑袋，然后被印上颜色更艳的一个吻痕。杨九郎那乱摸的手早已经在旗袍底下握住了他的阴茎，指纹有些粗糙地抚着他颤颤巍巍翘起来的那物件，沾上粘腻的体液。

张云雷伸出手来环住杨九郎的脖颈像一个无声的默许般与他交换一个亲吻，许久不曾见面的情人间也许只有亲密接触才能获得浓重的安全感。杨九郎玩他那根可怜性器的手法不错他又是久旷着没有什么性事可言，拨弄不久就在他手心里哆嗦着射出了稠白的精液。张云雷眼眶泛着些水红的颜色，眼里也仿佛含着一汪澄澈的湖水，杨九郎抵着张云雷的额头只觉得自己快要淹没在那片水里。

那赭色旗袍极是衬张云雷的肤色的。本来就很白的人被映得又更白了一些。杨九郎向后退了一点抬起一条腿支在榻上，伸手握住了张云雷刚刚虚虚地搭在他身上的小腿。炽热而带着情欲的亲吻从膝弯延至白皙而柔软的大腿根，旗袍的前襟搭在下腹处欲盖弥彰地遮着最重要的那地方。杨九郎另一只手掀起那块暗色的布料，见到了属于他胯下勃起得难受的那物什的温柔乡。

手指的侵入让张云雷有些不适地皱起了眉头寻求一个安抚的吻，他抬起雾蒙蒙的双眼看见杨九郎前倾身子隔着旗袍咬住了他半立不立的乳头。布料并不粗糙但摩擦着他的乳尖给予他奇异的快感，被杨九郎翻来覆去地操熟了的身体记忆毫无羞耻地席卷了他全身的每一根脆弱神经，绵延到乳头后的反馈便是那粉红的一粒稍稍地硬了起来。杨九郎伏在他胸前啃吻像极了吃奶的孩子，可惜他并不能产出些什么带着乳香的水液来喂饱这一头饿狼，只能敞开身体迎接即将到来的鞑伐。

杨九郎的手指被柔软的穴肉裹着轻轻吸吮，随着张云雷的呼吸而娇嫩地一颤一颤。张云雷的身体重新又熟悉了他的气息和动作，从深处泌出些体液浸湿了他侵入的指尖。他知道继续下去会有更淫乱而艳情的事情发生——当然他也这样做了，他的食指尽数被张云雷的内里温柔地接纳，紧得仿佛处子般柔弱而多情。里头的压力像是不能再容纳更多，但杨九郎知道他的柔软后穴是能含的进自己的那根阴茎的。他低声地哄着张云雷教他放松，将另一根手指抵着穴口沾着湿滑的水试探地插进那片午夜梦回时总是烧得他下身紧绷难受的穴。

张云雷的前列腺被杨九郎用指端顶着抽插，快感像电流一般顺着脊椎蔓延至四肢百骸。体内的爽快大过不适的异物感，他甚至能感觉得到自己分泌出来的那些令人羞耻的液体顺着穴口流下沾湿了屁股底下的旗袍。轻微的水声随着杨九郎手指的抽插在耳边响起来，明明不仔细听压根听不见的声音却因为羞耻感而响得如同在耳边一般。张云雷抬起手臂来遮着眼睛，低声要他进来。

“你说什么？”

“我要你进来。”

杨九郎的肉刃长驱直入地贯穿他的穴，直直地顶在了被玩得敏感的前列腺上。张云雷仰着脖子从喉咙里发出一声带着些媚色的悲鸣，转眼间又被操得支离破碎地只剩下语不成句的呜咽。张云雷只觉得被操得腰都软了，仿佛整个身体只剩下那穴还有感觉能被自己支配，也只能收紧了去裹杨九郎的阴茎。抽插时偶尔露出来一点肠肉的边缘，粉红地带着水光咬着杨九郎的性器不放，比他的主人热情千百倍。

肉壁愈加湿滑和滚烫，和张云雷攀在他后颈那带着凉意的的手指尖不同。水液随着杨九郎加大力度的操弄被带出来溅在张云雷的臀瓣和杨九郎的小腹上，迅速被空气变凉然后带给人更加明显的存在感。张云雷死死地闭着双眼，全身的肌肉仿佛都在紧绷又仿佛被干得瘫软，可怜的肠道被撑开填满又被猛烈地征伐，粗长而硬热的阴茎迅速地进出着肠壁高热的后穴，他感觉得到自己的媚肉绞着杨九郎的那根性器不放他离开又热情地迎着他进来，他在羞耻中感受到了奇妙的快意，身体的内部告诉他不够，还不够。他还想要更多的操干，直到把他操得一刻也不能离开他才算是好的。喉咙里滚出几声含混的带着些哭腔的呻吟，手指在杨九郎的后背上几乎要划出几道血痕。屁股被高频的动作摩擦得泛起色气的红，小腹和会阴酸软而鼓胀，张云雷感觉整个下身都要臣服在这性事之下，快感宛若电流般一浪接着一浪地袭上脑海，思维变得混乱不清甚至沉迷于快感之中无法自拔。

他能感觉到杨九郎那根驴玩意儿在涨得更大，把他的穴撑得酸麻。前列腺那块软肉已经被玩得有些肿，就算不操那儿都往身体里传递出不容忽视的快感。乳尖再度被给予照顾，隔着那层布料又吸又舔地用舌尖一遍遍勾勒出乳头的轮廓。张云雷忍不住用手去揉胸口薄薄的那一层软肉，乳头被玩弄得连带着整个胸前都发胀而酥麻，让人想要被狠狠地揉几下才能解那内里泛出来的痒。或者疼一些也可以——咬破他的乳尖留下自己的牙印，做一个泛着些铁锈味的标记。

他贴紧了杨九郎，颤颤地要他用力。

杨九郎狠狠地顶到最里面，擦蹭过那一块敏感的软肉却也不多停留，交合的地方流出透明的体液滴在皱皱巴巴的旗袍上或者沾在两人身上。张云雷被干得痉挛，手已经抓不住杨九郎的胳膊却依然抬着屁股迎合杨九郎的动作，恨不得干脆被杨九郎用阴茎钉死在榻上。抽插的动作已经变得毫无阻碍，肠肉被操得烂熟泛出淫靡的艳红，敞开门户迎接粗长的性器。张云雷的内里湿热地往外吐水儿仿若坏了的泉眼，小腹上被顶出微微的凸起，仰躺着的姿势下尤其明显。杨九郎隔着衣料摸他的小腹尚不满足，干脆从旗袍底下撩进去用手胡乱地摸。张云雷鱼一般突然仰着身子弹了一下，有些哑地叫着杨九郎的名字。内壁绞紧他的性器抽搐了好几下才慢慢放松，杨九郎的手指一热，张云雷竟是已经射了出来。

杨九郎轻柔地吻他的唇让他度过高潮后的余韵，张云雷眼角已经落了几滴生理泪水，一小珠晶莹地挂在眼睫毛上。看样子已经被操得有些失神般还在微微地颤抖，杨九郎抱紧了怀里更单薄了一些的身子，将自己那根性器顶得更深了一些。

旗袍的下半部分已经皱而湿得不成样子，杨九郎将那件衣服拿出去交给婢女洗的时候已经将近午夜，顺便又再要了毛巾衣服专门回去伺候自家张老板洗澡。皮肤上凌乱地印着的那只属于他的痕迹极大地满足了他的占有欲，死皮赖脸地用亲亲换了个挤进他的浴缸里的资格，抱紧了怀里的人长舒了口气。

“回头做个天青的旗袍怎么样？好看。”张云雷回头拿虚软的一巴掌拍在杨九郎的脸上∶“你想我被你弄死是吧？”


End file.
